The end of the world as we know it
by Jack10
Summary: Mckay and Sheppard have twins. Mpreg, no graphic slash, Story can be slash or gen, you decide.


Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and Sg-1 do not belong to me, nor do I claim to own them. I'd of let Atlantis go on for the next 5 yrs, but what do I know.

Authors note: The very gracious Carolyn beta'd this, bless her for the patience and constant head shaking. I know I heard mutters about public schools…hehehe.

Rodney stood staring at the machine in front of him, for once, silently cursing the people who had invented it. How long had they been back? How long did it take them to restart and open things best left alone? No, he and everybody else had to run around finding these things, pray it didn't kill them, and try to safely shut it down, before it took even more of the ZPM power.

He looked at the results the computer kept giving him, shook his head and rechecked the settings. It kept flashing something about needing second input. All he wanted was to shut it down not give it more to do. He muttered, not realizing he was repeating phrases he'd learned from Zelenka.

John Sheppard walked around the room, smiling at McKay's cursing. It had to be a good problem when he slipped into Slavic.

"How's it goin'?"

McKay looked up, giving him a look that made mortal men quiver, John, of course, just smiled.

"That good?"

"It won't let me do anything until I give it an answer! Didn't the Ancients consider a kill command? What about a simple thing as shut down?"

"You could just pull the plug out of the wall. That generally works for me."

McKay looked at him for a minute. It couldn't be that simple. The machine had to be shut down properly. John stepped up by McKay as he watched the internal argument. He knew he didn't have the technical know-how, but the simplest answer did sometimes work.

He walked up to a different side of the terminal, looking for a plug or something. Just as he went to crouch down, the terminal started blinking a new message.

"Uh, McKay, what does that mean?"

"What did you touch?"

"Nothing. I just walked over. What did you touch?"

"Great! You activated something with just your presence!"

McKay typed furiously, trying to figure out what was about to blow up. He hadn't even been able to figure out what this room did, much less how to stop it. He was about to yell, "RUN!" when both he and Sheppard were enveloped in a strange orange light. The machine cycled only 30 seconds, then shut down. Both men were dazed, wobbled, then collapsed in a heap.

Col. Carter was running a routine power consumption stat when she noticed a brief surge. She checked the computer to see the source of the surge and who was supposed to be near the area. Zelenka was on the south pier with 1 team, while McKay was in the west pier with Sheppard's team. They also had a new scientist, but she was currently in the lab, fixing the more routine daily problems.

Sam looked at the diagram, showing the spike, sighing as she knew it had to involve McKay and Sheppard. They were not unlike Daniel and Jack. If there was a way to get blown up, captured, possessed, whatever, they figured it out. She radioed both men, only to find what she knew would happen, neither man answered. She radioed a med team, security team, and Carson. She knew they'd probably need all three before it was all done. She then ran for the west pier, to survey the damage for herself.

Cadman and her team ran in, making sure to not touch anything. She'd spent enough time in McKay's head to know some safety precautions. She saw the both men were in a heap, breathing, and not noticeably injured. She slowly walked up, noting the console was dark, then checked for a pulse in each man. Their pulses were normal, breathing regular and looked as though they had only been knocked out. She radioed her findings to the group, the rest of her security team looking around somewhat intrigued. McKay muttered something about not twins, but otherwise stayed in oblivion.

Cadman stayed crouched by the men, doing basic vitals without moving either, until the med team arrived. Carter arrived shortly after the med team. She looked at the prone men, then at Cadman.

"Did they say anything at all?"

"Not really, McKay mumbled something about twins, but that's it."

"Ok, knowing Rodney, he'd find some way to complain."

Cadman smiled knowingly.

"He's probably giving it a full tirade in his mind."

Carter laughed and motioned for the teams to follow. She then marked the room for cautious study until an investigation of the accident and injuries was completed.

John and Rodney were carried, by medics, on stretchers into the infirmary. Neither man was noticeably physically harmed, yet was still unconscious. Carson took over, doing tests, starting nurses on various tasks. Col. Carter walked in, watched for awhile, and then caught Ronan and Teyla up on the details when they arrived. They had been in the farthest platform, shutting down rooms that had been activated, but were not laboratories. Ronan had found an interesting room of different weapons that he'd love to test out.

"How are they?"

"Fine, Teyla. We're still not sure what happened, but they seem physically fine."

"Why is it always McKay and Sheppard?"

"Fate, I guess, Ronan. Rodney can't leave anything alone and John has the curiosity of an infinite life'd cat."

They both laughed at the analogy. Carson walked over with the preliminary results.

"Well, they seem ok. I can't detect any alteration in dna or internal injury. The security video showed a light engulfing them. Did Rodney's computer show he'd figured out what the machine does?"

Carter shook her head.

"He was at a stalling point with his current search. I'll get Zelenka on it, if he's not already in the room."

"You know he went there as soon as he heard they were ok."

"SG-1 was no different. When Daniel disappeared, we all went to figure out who or how it happened."

Ronan laughed.

"I can almost see Tealc just shaking his head and walking away."

Sam nodded. SG-1 had been together long enough to tell the difference between "get help fast!" and "normal blow up". She ran her hand through her hair, unconsciously mimicking General O'Neill.

She walked over to the sleeping men, touching the arm of each. She turned to see Carson hovering nearby.

"They'll be ok, they always luck out."

"Ok, tell me the minute anything changes."

Carson smiled. "Of course, but that will be as soon as Rodney wakes up. He'll be arguing about something."

Carter nodded, and then went back to the control room to monitor for any other problems. Ronan and Teyla sat by their team members for awhile, and then left to continue their work.

John woke first, looking around wearily. He'd had the strangest dream about holding a dark haired, blue eyed baby and commenting on who it looked like. Teyla seemed to think it had Rodney's ears. He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts.

Carson came into view, scanner in hand.

"How are you feeling?"

John stretched, feeling no abnormal pulls or pains, shrugged.

"Ok, I guess. What happened, besides the normal knocked out, ended up in the infirmary again?"

Carson smiled. "That about sums it up. Cadman's team found you and Rodney unconscious near his latest shut down. We transported you both here, and you've been in here for about 4 hrs."

John just nodded. He was about to ask another question when they heard an irritated voice.

"What the? Great! How did I end up here again?"

Carson turned around, pacifying smile on his face. John silently chuckled.

"Rodney, how are you feeling?"

Rodney sighed, mentally running down his list of complaints. He finally settled on hunger, due to no other physical changes.

"I'm starved and need to use the bathroom."

"No other pain, headaches, urges to ascend?"

John laughed. Rodney zeroed in on him instantly.

"And you! We still don't know what you touched! I'm always in the infirmary because of you!"

John's smile widened. Rodney was definitely ok. He sat up in bed, ready to counter Rodney's tirade.

"One- I am not the only reason you see Carson on a daily basis. You do just as well, by yourself. Two- I touched nothing, it must have been you."

"What?"

Carson shook his head as he scanned both men. Everything looked normal, the exception being that Rodney's hormone level was slightly off. His estrogen and progesterone levels were slightly elevated, not enough to worry about. However, he knew the scientist. He'd want to know exactly how much and why. Carson decided to schedule Rodney for daily scans to monitor the changes, but not exactly tell him why. It was easier to present all the information to Rodney. He let the men argue while he contacted Col. Carter with the status update.

She arrived shortly, along with the other half of their team. They were still arguing, but it was a nice sound to hear. Teyla cleared her throat, bringing both men around.

"You are both well, I see."

John smiled as he nodded, while Rodney scoffed.

"As far as we've been told. What happens in a day, or a week? Will it reroute my neural pathways? What if it changed our consciousnesses with each others?"

Sam looked down, trying to hide the laughter that was screaming to come out. Ronan's next comment, however, broke her control. She was almost cackling when he finished.

"A day when Rodney is relaxed and shooting stuff and John is bouncing around and muttering about ratios and theorems. I'd kill for Michael to see that."

John looked at Rodney, and then said "I'd kill his body in a few hours. I don't know if the running or the sparring would be worse."

Rodney sputtered. "Kill my body? Do you think your brain is set up for the complex equations I do daily? Your brain's like an imitation Pentium 1 processor, while mine's a dual Pentium 5."

Carson interrupted before the argument could go any further.

"They're fine. I'd like them to come in for a check up in the morning and evening, until it can be determined what the machine does."

Sam nodded. "Sounds good. You two have the next 2 days off. Relax, catch up on the paperwork that's weeks behind."

Both men groaned, but nodded.

"Rodney, I'd rather be stuck on a Wraith cruiser than doing paperwork."

McKay rolled his eyes. "Now you're blaming me?"

"Yes. I'm also blaming the makers of the machine, the idiot who turned the machine back on, and the idiot who invented paperwork."

They shared a sigh, and then retrieved their clothes from the appointed cubby holes. They walked together, each lost in their internal thoughts until their paths diverged. Waving silent good byes, they went their separate ways.

John sat at his desk, writing on mission XP897n-whatever. If it was the one he was remembering, it hadn't been too bad. No one was maimed, shot/shot at, or captured. He thought it may have involved a feast, but he honestly couldn't remember. He finished several more inane reports before dinner time. He stretched, and then looked out his window. The ocean rippled below, varying hues of blue, relaxing his brain. He decided to see if Ronan was up to sparring or maybe running after dinner.

Rodney sat starring at the in box he'd ignored for the last week. He hated to say it, but it was as stacked almost to his ears. He cursed not having an assistant to do it for him. He knew he should have kept at least one of them, but he ended up driving both them and himself crazy. Dr Weir had refused to give him any more personal assistants after the one had volunteered to fight a wraith in hand to hand combat rather than be in the same lab as McKay. He really hadn't wanted anymore… until it came time for paperwork. Maybe he could borrow one of Zelenka's if he promised to play nice.

The night progressed for Atlantis as normally as it ever did. The midnight shift took over shutting down the power drains, while the day shift slept. Rodney fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He felt drained, but in a normal way. He hadn't been particularly hungry at dinner. He wondered if maybe the machine had been some sort of diet machine- appetite suppressant or thought redirection maybe. His subconscious took over the formulations, while the rest of his brain slept.

John felt good after his run with Ronan. His body felt stretched and ache in a good way. Exercise always helped him sleep. He took a shower and went to bed. He slept well, but his eyes moved rapidly as he dreamed. He could see two dark haired infants, both with hazel eyes. Carter was cuddling one while Ronan held the other. Teyla brought in some traditional gifts from her people. John saw himself and Rodney thanking her and adding it to the pile of gifts, many from Earth. John moved in his sleep, not knowing that he and Rodney were moving the same and sharing the same dream.

Morning came, with it, the normal routines. Carson waited in his infirmary, sipping his coffee, letting it warm his brain. John arrived first, smiling at the Scot.

"Ahhh, what's up doc?"

Carson smiled and waved him over to an exam table. John picked at the various instruments as Carson drew blood and checked whatever with the scanners. He seemed happy with the results as he wrote them down.

"So, how does it look?"

"Once I get the blood results back, I'll be more reassured, but you seem to be fine. Is there anything different you can see or feel?"

"Not that I noticed. I did have some strange dreams, though."

Carson arched an eyebrow.

"It's probably nothing, but it seemed so real. I was arguing with Rodney over a baby's name. I wanted Merrique, he wanted Ghanima."

"Ok, both very interesting names. If it's a lasses name, I like Anneka, personally."

John shook his head, remembering a different part of the dream.

"The argument was that we had two, why not use both."

"Sounds logical. Where did the dream take place?"

"Here, on Atlantis. Ronan seemed very amused by the whole thing."

"He would be. Well, if you're feeling ok, and the blood tests come back ok, I'll just need you back here this evening."

"Ok, don't let Rodney relax. Find something to make his brain fizzle, even a questioning look on a normal result."

Carson laughed as John left. He could just see Rodney's reaction.

Rodney woke up, feeling slightly nauseous, smelling things he should never notice. He slowly got to the bathroom, just in time to alleviate his stomach of the light dinner he'd had the night before. He rubbed his stomach gently, trying to calm it down. His abdomen was a little tender, but considering what he'd just done, it wasn't completely out of place. He slowly stood, washing his face and brushing his teeth. He dried his face with a towel, only to realize he could smell the sea breeze fabric softener. He'd never really noticed it before, but it did smell nice. He dressed, noticing the uniform pants were a little tight.

Carson was scanning John's blood test results as Rodney walked in. He looked a little pale, but in normal spirits. Carson sat down the results, smiled, and showed him to the table.

"So, Rodney, how are you feeling?"

"Great! Last nights dinner came back and I still have to finish the report involving the destruction of 3/4 of a solar system."

Carson looked at him inquisitively.

"Do you think it was the food or your stomach?"

"How should I know? It tasted ok, but then gulosh can have anything in it."

Carson nodded, and then started his exam. The standard tests were ok, but the scanner beeped almost immediately. He kept scanning, eyes widening as he reached Rodney's waist. Rodney was almost twitching watching the doctor work. The man's face spoke volumes. Finally he could take it no longer.

"What's wrong?"

Carson looked at him, and then said, "Please lay down."

"Why? What did you see?"

"Lay down."

The tone made Rodney follow the order. Carson rarely used it, only when something was really wrong and no amount of arguing would make him talk.

He moved Rodney's shirt and palpated the somewhat soft abdomen. He then unbuttoned the scientist's pants, scanning and feeling with his hand. Rodney was now getting scared. Carson normally talked during exams, and also asked you to remove clothing as needed. This couldn't be good.

Finally the doctor looked into Rodney's worried filled eyes.

"What is it?"

"You have an internal growth that is emitting a dual heartbeat."

Rodney looked any signs of a joke. Nothing.

"You're serious."

"Yes, I'm going to get an ultrasound to see what is in it. It seems to have created a veinous system directly off the aorta."

Rodney shook his head in disbelief.

"Does John have anything wrong with him?"

"No, he's clean."

"Great! I get alien, while Sheppard has nothing wrong with him."

Suddenly Carson remembered Johns dream.

"Did you dream very vividly last night?"

Rodney nodded. It had been so weird, watching himself balloon like his sister had when she had her daughter. Jeannie had been in the dream as well, talking him through delivery.

"Yeah, it was strange. It was almost like a vision instead of a dream."

"Please describe what you remember."

Rodney talked while the nurse brought over the machine and set it up. He thought it was odd that they had shared a dream, but here nothing was completely normal. Carson put the gel on Rodney's stomach, and watched in amazement. There were two perfect fetuses, at least 1 month gestation. They looked fine, seeming to have all humanoid features. He then used an Ancient device to code the dna. He knew the answer before the machine could beep.

He had Rodney sit up and redress.

"So, what's in there, how do I get it out, and why do you look like someone punched you in the stomach?"

Carson forced a smile. He knew it would not be easy, especially for Rodney McKay. He almost wished it were John instead. He made a less complaining patient.

"I need to call Col. Carter and John Sheppard into this meeting. Why don't you relax and have a drink- preferably water."

Rodney huffed, ready to scream, but the softness of the doctor's voice shut it before it could start.

"Ok. Has Zelenka made any progress on the room yet?"

Carson looked up.

"I'm not sure. Sam would know, though."

"I guess I'll just wait for her here, then."

Dr Beckett nodded, and then went to contact the others. Sam had been expecting the call, while John was hoping it wasn't involving his test results. When they were all gathered in Carson's office, he brought up the data on various screens. He cleared his throat, then began:

"I took these scans of Rodney this morning. It clearly shows he's carrying two human fetuses in a specially designed uterus. I haven't sampled the tissue yet, but it seems to be made using his genetic make up, so as the body will not fight it. I did code the dna of both fetuses- they are a combination of you, Rodney, and you, John. I'm not sure how the machine did it or how long this is going to take work itself out. I should be able to remove the uterus without a problem, but I'm still trying to see how it is connected to the other internal structures and blood flow."

Carter nodded, looking from scientist to group leader. She now knew how General Hammond went bald so easily. John looked at the screens, then back to Rodney. He'd look from face to stomach, warring internally. He knew the implication, but didn't like it. He always thought he'd have kids some day, hell; he might even have some somewhere. He also wanted it with some sort of normalcy. He sighed; running his hands though is already messy hair.

Rodney studied the screens, as his hand subconsciously rubbed his stomach. A large part of his brain screamed illogical, while the smaller part tried to wrap itself around the theory. He would actually have children. He met John's eyes, smiling strangely.

"I told you you should have used a condom."

John gave a token smile.

"What are we going to do? How would we raise kids?"

Rodney laughed, then looked at the scans again.

"How can we be sure it's right? Why did I get to carry while he gets to stay normal?"

Carson just shrugged.

"I don't know the answer to the second question, but to the first, yes, it is correct. I would suggest you both take a few days and consider how you want to proceed."

The men nodded, then John asked "How far along is he?"

"About a month, I'm not sure about the rate of development."

"You told me their hearts are beating."

"Yes."

McKay stood up quickly. "I'll be in my lab."

He walked out, John followed, only to take a different route. Col Carter and Dr Beckett looked at each other and shrugged.

"I don't know what they'll decide. I guess I'll go back to my office and make sure no other teams have found anything interesting."

Carson smiled. "I'm going to be going over the data and making sure I can answer any questions. I know Rodney will wake me up with at least a dozen around midnight. His brain will be whirling wonderfully by then."

The two parted ways. John had gone back to his quarters and put on his running gear, and found an empty tower in which to clear his mind. It took several hours, but his body and brain finally realized they were both exhausted. He didn't even know how many miles he'd run, only that his sides hurt to the point of screaming. His brain kicked around the idea of children, especially in this situation. Part of him wanted to laugh; how often could someone say you got your male friend pregnant? He shook his head as he walked back to his room. He and McKay were having babies.

Rodney walked into his lab, closed the door, and screamed. He had to figure out how that stupid machine had done it and fix it. He didn't disagree with the idea of children, just not in this manner and not with John Sheppard! He could now tolerate children more than when he first came to Atlantis, but they still seemed so, so juvenile! A different part of his brain spoke that logically they were juveniles, so behaving in that manner was as it should be.

"That's not what I meant!"

He glared at the wall, trying to figure out who had made the comment. Slowly realization dawned on him. He was arguing with himself, this time out loud. This was definitely a bad thing. He stalked to his chair and sat down. He'd rationalize this if it killed him.

Dr Zelenka looked from Rodney's computer to the now quiet machine. Col Carter had been very specific about the dangers of the machine. She had just finished briefing him on Rodney's condition. She had come down and told him in person, alone, with respect for both Sheppard and McKay. He nodded in understanding, knowing he'd expect as much discretion if it were him in the situation. He made the room 1 person study at a time, just in case the machine restarted or malfunctioned.

He ran various tests, and finally found an obscure reference file. He opened it, having a familiar hologram appear. The woman standing in front of him, smiled, welcoming him to the room. He watched the full narrative, then radioed Col Carter to come down with Dr Beckett.

They arrived together, he hit play on the file. The beautiful Atlantian appeared, shimmering gown and calm smile.

"Welcome. You are here for the same reason so many others have come. A child is a blessed thing, getting that outcome isn't always as easy for everyone. The genesis program can help, with a 100% success rate. This is not to be taken lightly, and counseling is required; raising a child is a rewarding and difficult job. We offer a variety of options, either person may carry, and the wombs are designed to be reabsorbed once delivery has taken place. You have the option of inputting your own dna or you can also choose from our data bank. We hope you will join our happy family!"

With that the hologram shut down. Carter looked from scientist to doctor.

"So, Rodney managed to get into the Ancient breeding program? Who turned it back on?"

Zelenka nodded. "It seems one of the returning Ancients was using it, just before they figured out they really did need our help."

"Aren't there fail safes?"

"Yes, Dr Beckett, but Rodney managed to bypass them, I guess to shut the machine down. His dna was taken when he stepped on the green floor panel. When John walked across the blue one, it had the proper samples."

"Is there any way of reversing the process?"

"I don't think so. It was very specific- if you undergo this procedure, this was the desired outcome."

"I'll check the Ancient data base for a record of births and any references to this procedure."

Sam nodded. "Do you think we should show John and Rodney the hologram?"

Beckett sighed. "I'd like to have all the information I can before awakening the bear."

Sam smiled at the statement.

"Sounds good, but we'll need to tell them about it by tomorrow."

"Agreed."

"Should I take the machine off line or place a code restriction on it?"

"Let's wait until Dr Beckett gets all his information, then go from there. This machine does have some benefits. It could cure some of the infertility problems."

"True, but then you have the orphan and overpopulation problems that are valid arguments."

Sam nodded. "The great ethical discussions, I honestly don't feel like having."

Zelenka smiled. "Enough with just dealing with today's nightmare."

"Actually I'm still on yesterday; today's disasters have to wait."

Sam smiled as she left the room, and headed for the cafeteria. She needed some food and caffeine to revive her brain.

John walked into the cafeteria, grabbed a plate for both he and Rodney. He'd calmed down enough to figure out some options. He hoped Rodney could talk to him and maybe be on the same page. He walked down to Rodney's lab, punching in the override code on the door. Rodney had locked himself inside, and was probably arguing. He may even have all his boards filled with formulas John would never understand.

Rodney heard the door open, noticing the code. It was either Sam or John. He really hoped they'd just leave him alone. He'd finally wrapped his whole brain around the fact he was carrying babies. He looked up at the team leader, nodding, then noticing the plate.

"You brought me food?"

John smiled tentatively.

"Yeah, figured you did the same as I did; didn't eat and went off by yourself."

"I just had to think." McKay let out a deranged laugh, "Even yelled at myself a couple of times."

"Did I get a tirade or two?"

"More like, an hour of ranting of why you just couldn't not touch stuff."

John decided not to correct him and just sat down the plate. Today's specialty was gyros with fried mushrooms. He'd even grabbed 2 chocolate fudge brownies to sweeten the deal. He and Rodney ate in relative silence. John watched Rodney eat, more watching his abdomen than any thing else.

The meal was finally finished. Both men smiled tentatively at each other, dreading the conversation that had to be had. John cleared his throat.

"I know this is as uncomfortable for you as it is for me. I ran, God knows how long, before my brain somewhat cleared. I have two options I'd like to discuss with you."

Rodney just nodded. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear anything about this yet.

"First I really want to keep the kids. We could either keep them here with us- have one of the Athosian's baby-sit while we're gone, or if you'd rather, and if you sister would want the responsibility, she could raise them."

John watched Rodney mull the idea over. He hoped Rodney would be ok with the ideas. Rodney finally looked up chewing on his lip.

Fear and doubt were evident in his eyes.

"Ok, I can see your options. 90% of me want to keep this going. The other 10 % is still trying to figure out what will happen, how it even happened, how long this is going to take to end. I don't like pain, unlike you and Ronan; I have a very low threshold for it."

John nodded.

"I understand that. I'd trade you places, but I'm not sure that's an option. I don't expect you to go all soft on me, wanting to cuddle."

John cringed as Rodney stared at him incredulously. Great, the normal McKay was back.

"Cuddle with you? I'm supposed to be your smooky pooky?"

With a sigh, John responded "No, you know that's not how I meant it. I know pregnancy hormones make women, at least, a little nuts."

"I am not hormonal!"

"McKay, you're not hormonal, you're normal. You're pissy, argumentative, and outright stubborn. Those are not bad qualities. Those somewhat define you. You are brilliant with science and computers. You're scared and worried. Ancient devices are meant to kill us most of the time. Just understand, I understand. I don't know how it took dna from me and got it mixed up correctly and put our mixture functionally into you."

Rodney sighed, running a hand through his hair. He paced the room, rants, thoughts, and random comments flowing through his mind. Finally he turned and faced John.

"Ok, I can see some of what you're saying. The options you presented are ok. I don't want to put the kids in anymore danger living here, but the states are not much better. Here you get eaten and killed, there you just get killed. We have enough technology to fix most things here, there some of the hospitals and 'medical facilities' are medieval."

"I'm sure Teyla would know someone to help. What are we going to do with a nursery thing? Us rooming together would be a disaster."

"That is an understatement. How are going to feed them? I am not breastfeeding anything!"

John laughed. He'd almost pay to see Rodney contently nursing a baby.

"We'd have to coordinate schedules, we'd also have to have who gets them if we both get killed or ascend."

"I say Jeannie or Teyla."

"Sounds good, but Teyla's just as likely to be killed or captured as we are."

"True, she can be primary and Jeannie secondary, if she'd want 2 more kids."

McKay smiled. "She'd love our kids. Her house is already a kid friendly."

John laughed. "Our kids. Just think, when they get old enough, we could sic them on the big bads and watch the havoc that ensues."

Rodney tried to look shocked, but failed miserably.

"Between our personalities and abilities to blow crap up, those two are in deep trouble."

John smiled and put his arm around Rodney's shoulders.

"We'll be ok, a strange family group, but normal for here."

Rodney wrapped his arm around John's shoulders.

"Ok, but the moment you call me any pet name, I'm crossing you and Ronan with you carrying."

John giggled, that would be fun. He didn't know if the Satedan would kill John or himself first.

"Ok, we'd better go talk to Carter, Beckett, Ronan, and Teyla. We can't leave the rest of the team out."

John used the intercom to call the meeting in the infirmary. Everyone got comfortable in Carson's office. John brought Teyla and Ronan up to date, then told the decision they had reached. Teyla and Sam hugged both men, laughing as Rodney blushed more when Sam hugged him. Ronan hugged John, nearly breaking ribs, and mischievously rubbing Rodney's stomach. Rodney glared at John.

"See, this is what I'm going to have to put up with. Rub the pregos stomach, it's good luck!"

Carson tried to hide his laughter, failed, making Sam howl with him. Rodney glared at them both. Carson smiled through his tears.

"Rodney, you won't have to deal with too much. Zelenka found the information that on what the machine does. You two can watch it you fancy. I researched the medical data base for it. It seems that in the last few years some of the people wanted to be pregnant for a shorter period and be less vulnerable to Wraith attack. Its original concept was for infertility or same sex couples wishing a bio baby. If it stays the same, you should only be pregnant for 10 weeks."

John's eyebrows nearly hit his hairline.

"We only have 9 1/2 weeks to get ready for twins?"

McKay looked up. "Oh, great, I get to try to work, get fat, and figure out how to tell my sister in that short amount of time!"

Teyla spoke up, her voice soft and soothing, "don't worry, Rodney. The people of the village and of Atlantis will be more than happy to help. Do you have any particular design wishes or preferred colors for the children's room?"

John looked at Rodney and shrugged.

"I guess boy colors for boys and girl colors for girls. Carson, when will you be able to tell the gender?"

"I should be able to tell in about 4 weeks. I will need to see you every week; we'll be doing scans and ultrasounds every time."

"Great! I get to be guinea pig boy. I'll be documented as being the pregnant man of the stargate program."

Carson smiled. "You are already documented with the ascension machine, the sharing a mind with Cadman, and multiple other things. Your file does not really stand out from most personnel here."

John looked up, a thought just forming in his brain. He looked at Sam, questioningly.

"They aren't going to break up my team are they? Rodney isn't going to be rotated back to Earth because of this, is he?"

Sam thought for a moment.

"I checked some things out. You will definitely not be shipped back to Earth before the birth. We have no idea how you will give birth or what is exactly going on. You will not be able to go on active duty until Carson clears you after the birth. No missions through the gate, you can work on experiments here, but with certain limitations."

John nodded, then smiled broadly. "You'll be able to catch up with all your paperwork!"

Rodney scowled at them both.

"What about afterwards? I want neither myself nor my children to be experimented on. I don't want to leave Atlantis. We talked it over, and if it gets too hairy here, we'll send the kids to live with my sister."

Sam nodded.

"I'll have to check with General O'Neill, but our situation tends to bend normal military rules. This isn't a standard romance within a unit, so it should be ok."

John had the modesty to blush, while Rodney huffed.

"Fall for him? Mr. sleeps with them, then they ascend? I have some dignity."

"Hey! Not every chick I've ever seen does that!"

Ronan coughed to cover his laugh.

Teyla smiled. "As long as everyone was happy with the end result, all is well."

John smiled. "Yes, all is well."

The weeks went on, McKay and Sheppard spent a little more time than normal together, but were typically happily arguing. Cadman found a suite that had 4 large rooms. It would be perfect for the family. It allowed the men to keep their personal space, while having the kid's room in between. Teyla, true to her word, threw a wonderful baby shower. They even played the video of Carson reading the ultrasound. They had several Athosian women who volunteered to nurse the girls.

One night John, Rodney, Teyla, and Ronon were sitting out on one of the piers, watching the stars, Teyla brought the subject of names. John laughed as he remembered the dream.

"I don't know, so far they're been dubbed frick and frack."

"No. Thing 1 and Thing 2."

"Those names would be interesting."

John laughed. "I do like Merrique Susannah and Rowen Mekare."

Rodney looked uncertain. "Those are ok. I kind of like Aliah and Ghanima. It's from Children of Dune."

John nodded, "They're different. How about Meredith? It's feminine and we can name the other Jonette!"

Rodney hid his eyes. "I will never subject another human to Meredith."

Teyla laughed. "I do like Gwendolyn Aliah. I also like Samatha Marie."

John smiled. "I do like Merrique and Aliah. The other is just too strange."

"Ghanima? She's an Atreides twin. She was born with the knowledge of all the others who came before her."

John nodded. "It's ok, I know geeks breed very seldom, so the names must be passed down somehow."

He rolled over and patted Rodney's stomach. "Do you guys like those names?"

He laughed as the twins rolled and kicked.

"Great, now you've woken them up. They'll be up for hours."

Teyla laughed as she rubbed his rounded stomach. "You wouldn't do that to Daddy Rodney, would you?"

The kicks now seemed aimed at her hand. Rodney just sighed and laid back. He rubbed his stomach, wondering what was going to come. He knew it would be interesting, whatever the outcome.

The stars twinkled overhead, making everyone relax. Rodney, finally broke the silence.

"Well, I've got to get some real sleep. I do thank you for waking the kids, by the way, you get the first night of diapers and bottles."

John smiled.

"Just survive the delivery. I can just see you complaining about the infirmary food."

John stood and helped his two teammates up. Rodney popped his back.

"I will be so glad when this is done."

The Dadelus arrived around 1030 hrs, with it, the new recruits, supplies, and 2 civilians. John and Ronan met the group, while the various department heads collected the new people, and herded them into the correct corridors. They smiled at the bouncing child that could be heard throughout the foyer.

"Wow, Mom, look at this! Are we really floating on the ocean?"

An exasperated "Yes, dear, we are."

John walked up and hugged her. Ronan smiled and knelt down beside the child.

"Did you have a fun ride?"

She shyly moved closer to her mother, but nodded. John smiled at the child and motioned for them to follow.

"I'll show you to your room. Teyla is keeping Rodney busy, with various inane questions."

"Can I see Uncle Rodney? Are his babies here yet? I want to hold them!"

Ronan smiled and extended his hand.

"Of course, but the babies aren't here yet. Doc says he's got 2 more weeks."

She looked a little disappointed, but soon bounced back.

"Will you show me around? Can I go swimming?"

Jeannie smiled. "Let's get settled in, then see Uncle Rodney."

"Ok. Can I go exploring with him later." She asked, pointing at Ronan.

"Maybe, if you're good."

Ronan smiled.

"I'm Ronan, the only guy here with better hair than John."

John laughed.

"Zelenka's looks good with bows and even some make up."

Sam walked up to the group, hearing the comment.

"You do realize what he'll do to you, right? He threatened to leave Rodney with the whales the next time he gets put in that situation."

John laughed. "Zelenka looked cute."

The little girl smiled. "Can I put make up on you?"

Ronan nodded, "Of course, he does need all the help he can get."

John just smiled.

Once they were settled in, John showed them the way to Rodney's lab. He ended up carrying the child who asked about everything around her. Before they could make it to the lab, they met up with Teyla and Ronan, who joined the group. When they got to the lab door, John entered first, making sure Rodney was busy, then motioned for everyone else to enter.

"So, Rodney, what'cha up to?"

Rodney looked at him, "The thermonuclear components variants over a dornolenweg lever."

"What?"

"I'm doing whatever McKay does in his lab, and no, there is no such thing as a dornolenweg lever."

John smiled.

"I've got a surprise for you." John walked over to where the scientist was sitting, then covered his eyes with his hands. He head motioned for the group to approach. Jeannie and her daughter walked over, looking at his well rounded form. The little girl placed her head on Rodney's stomach. Jeannie gently stroked around her daughters head.

Rodney's head moved, with Johns hands easily following.

"Who's playing cuddle the preggo?"

"Oh, Merr, I saw the pictures, but this is really weird."

"Jeannie?"

"Uncle Rodney! Your belly keeps wiggling."

"Madison?"

John moved his hands, smiling as McKay looked from woman to child. He looked up at John.

"You orchestrated this?"

"Sort of, Jeannie sent a request to see you, we all pulled together to accommodate."

Rodney smiled widely at his sister and niece.

"How long will you guys be staying? I've got to show you the new stuff you can help with. We've got one device that seems to convert "

"Rodney! You are 2 weeks from giving birth and all you're thinking about is work."

He just shrugged.

"It's not like I can go off world or do much right now. Between Beckett and Carter, they've got me on a tight leash."

"Uncle Rodney! You have to take it easy for the babies."

He looked at the child.

"They got to you, too."

The little girl raised her eyes. The death glare must have been an inherited trait for the McKay's .

"I want healthy cousins to cuddle and play with. Mom said not to stress you out too much, or bother your work stuff."

He sighed. "How many mother hens am I up to now?"

Jeannie just laughed, then hugged him close. "We'll be staying about 3 weeks. Do you want me in the delivery room?"

Rodney smiled. "Sure, you and John. I don't care if Madison's there, but that's up to you."

Jeannie shook her head. "No. She gets to play with Ronan."

Ronan smiled, "Did you hear that? We get to play while John gets glared at."

"Ok, but I want to see the babies."

John spoke up. "Why don't we eat lunch, then see the babies on Dr Beckett's scan. Rodney has an appointment at 1300 hrs."

"When?"

"1 o'clock civilian time."

"Ok, I want pizza!"

They walked out and headed for the commissary.

1300 hrs****************************************************

Dr Beckett looked at the group before him. He knew about McKay's relatives coming. Rodney seemed happy to have them there. He set up the machine, facing the monitor to the group. Madison gasped when Rodney pulled up his shirt.

"Your belly's big!"

"Jeannie, your kid's cute."

Jeannie laughed. She couldn't help it; his stomach was huge, even compared to what hers had been at nine months. She rubbed the top, only to have her hand kicked. Madison watched her uncle's stomach move. She scooted as close as the stool would allow then traced a line, the kicking followed it. John laughed.

"Look, they like them just as much as me!"

McKay scowled.

"Be happy there's a child present."

Dr Beckett just sighed as he prepped Rodney's abdomen. Madison tried to touch the gel, but Jeannie moved her hand. They all watched as Carson moved the probe around. John sat close to Rodney's head.

"They're getting so big."

"Yeah, they feel like they weigh 10 lbs each."

The group laughed. Dr Beckett looked at monitor, nodding at the pictures. The twins were on course and developing well. He looked at Rodney and John.

"They are about 4 lbs right now. They may be up to 7 or 8 lbs at birth."

Rodney groaned. "7 or 8? That's huge!"

Jeannie laughed.

"Don't be such a baby. Madison was 9 1/2, natural delivery, no drugs, no epidural."

Carson nodded. "My family tends to have large babies. It's not uncommon for one to be 10 or 11 lbs."

"Don't tell me this. I read that the weight can be influenced by the fathers' birth weight."

"Merr, you were 7 1/2. John, what was your birth weight?"

"I think 8 lbs. I was normal and healthy."

Rodney burst out laughing. "There is nothing normal or healthy about you."

Madison looked from man to man. They weren't being mean to each other, and seemed like they were enjoying sparring. She decided all adults were weird, just like her parents.

John sighed, then looked at Carson.

"Who is the father? I know it just mixed it all in, but was there a mother cell?"

"They do not designate the specific donors as the father or mother. They were able to produce a male fetus from two female donors."

"Interesting. They would almost have to break the dna down to…"

"Why would female donors only give girls?"

Rodney answered without thinking of his niece's age.

"Females are designated to give an X or female chromosome. A male can give either male, Y or female X. The male chooses the gender of the baby."

Madison looked at him sideways. "Daddy picked me out?"

Jeannie bounced her head off of Ronan's shoulder.

"Great, now I get to explain it to her teacher."

Ronan looked down at her. "Explain what? Your husband did choose her, just not in an active manner. It works for her age."

"It makes her sound like a test tube baby."

"What's a test tube baby?"

"It's a procedure, not unlike what Rodney and John did, except that the embryos are kept in a test tube."

Ronan just shrugged.

"Either way, you get the kids you wanted. Why should it matter to other people how they got there? It's not like they know all the details of your s…"

"Ronan! My niece does not need to know about all that yet!"

Ronan smiled broadly at Rodney. "My society was more open with their knowledge."

John laughed. "Ok, no more about genetics."

Madison looked at the group of adults. They got stranger and stranger as the day went on.

The weeks went by, with Rodney getting antsier as his delivery date approached. John actually suggested sedating the scientist, which Carson quickly declined. He said it may have a negative effect on the babies. John stayed up many nights with Rodney, talking him down and trying to help. Jeannie took him for long slow walks, claiming it helped with her back when she was pregnant with Madison.

As the day approached, Carson put Rodney on complete bed rest. People came in, periodically keeping him up on projects and gossip. He was not allowed his laptop, so John sacrificed his for Rodney. It had games and simple things on it amuse the irritated man. Madison came and read to the babies at least twice a day.

One time, during her story, Rodney looked up at John, only to see the man sound asleep. He laughed at the sight. Here was Mr. Universe, snoring away.

"Well, it looks like you put one baby to sleep."

"Which one?" Madison asked as she moved Rodney's shirt. The twins were moving, kicking periodically.

"Not these babies, that one in the chair. You put John to sleep."

Madison looked at her seat, smiling at how contented he looked. She shifted a little and brushed his hair back.

"He's tired. Mom says neither one of you are getting much sleep. Uncle John put jam in his coffee 2 days ago. It took him a long time to realize why everyone was laughing."

Rodney snickered. He'd heard about the incident from Teyla. She came by daily to help him meditate. Madison continued to stroke John's hair and face. Rodney got an idea.

"Madison, why don't you go in the babies' room and get the barrettes out of the purple basket. I bet John would look cute."

She smiled broadly, then slowly got down, not waking the sleeping Lt Col. She returned to the room, pulled a chair beside John's and went to work. Rodney ended up falling asleep while she worked. He was awakened by a flash.

"Wha ?"

"Shhh, it's ok, Rodney. I just had to get a picture for the base computer."

He looked up at the blonde in front of him.

"Can I have it for my screen saver?"

"Sure. I think your sister will want the first one I took."

"What did you take?"

"Look down."

Rodney looked at the small head resting on his chest. His niece had curled around his abdomen, careful not to put too much pressure on the babies. He kissed her forehead gently. The twins were calm for now, except one was sitting on his bladder. He eased away, settling her on the bed. Sam helped move the child and Rodney rise to a standing position. She resisted the urge to follow him to the bathroom. Rodney turned around, smiling at her.

"No I don't need any help."

"Ok, do you want me to wait on you?"

"No, but thanks for the offer."

"Are you ready for this?"

"I'm not sure. I hope so, but it's just too weird, me having children. I mean, the idea of me just having a biological child is strange, much less carrying them. What do I do? Will I look at the girls like girls or as my kids when I change them?"

Sam sighed.

"They will be your kids. Gender and all adult ideas go out the window. Not that you'd look at a kid like that, but the theory isn't even in the back of your mind."

Rodney shuffled to the bathroom. When he returned, Sam was sitting on the bed, looking longing at Madison. He sat beside her, taking her hand.

"You'll have kids one day. Hopefully not like this, but it will happen."

Sam laughed.

"I'm supposed to be the one doing the reassuring. I wonder what normal life is like, the whole kids, family, 9-5 days."

"Probably boring. I wouldn't change any of my life with Atlantis. I would dial down the Wraith threat to a menial 3, but the discoveries and things out here are great. I do like the people I work with, despite common opinion. I can't see myself on Earth long. I'd rather be here, exploring, hell, even fighting, instead on boredom."

Sam laughed.

"Earth is ok, take away the stargate, and forget it. There are some interesting things, but I know what I was missing in my life before."

"The chance to be snaked, cloned, eaten, attacked by god knows what, and then to do it all again the next day."

"I'll take it."

Sam looked at her watch.

"I'd better go and take Madison back to Jeannie. She'll be missing her soon."

"Is she still working in the lab?"

"Of course, you can't keep a McKay away from a lab."

Rodney laughed. "I'll go and get some food. John will be hungry when he wakes up, plus I need to walk some."

Sam picked up the child, and walked with Rodney until their paths diverged. He continued down to the mess hall, nodding at some people, scowling at others. He grabbed 2 plates of food like substance, then headed back. John had just woken up when he returned.

"Hey, you're supposed to be in bed. Doc will kill me if you went running around the base."

"Hey, be grateful. I got us food, all mighty forager. You looked like you needed the sleep anyway."

John nodded; dry scrubbed his face, then ran a hand through his hair.

"McKay, why are there barrettes in my hair?"

Rodney laughed.

"Madison put them there. She thought you looked cute."

"Rodney."

"Yes, John."

"You get the first diapers and there had better be no pictures."

Rodney's face lit up.

"I took no pictures."

John looked at him sideways.

"You didn't, huh. Did anyone else take pictures?"

"Maybe one or two, I didn't see the camera."

"What did you see? Who took them?"

"I just saw a flash and it was Sam."

John groaned. "Well, at least Zelenka won't be alone in the make up pics."

They ate in silence, their night going like normal, until about 0100 hrs.

Rodney woke to a searing pain in his stomach. He didn't have the breath to cry out, merely breathing slowly. The pain abated slowly, only to return several minutes later.

"John!"

Rodney breathed through another episode of pain while John ran into the room. He took one look at Rodney, then called for the crew to get him to Beckett.

"Are you ok?"

Pain filled eyes met his in an angry glare. Ok, he wasn't ok, but he was not dying.

"I'll be right back."

John ran and put clothes on, then helped the crew that had just arrived, move the doubled up scientist. John ran with the medics, meeting Ronan and Teyla on the way. They arrived in the infirmary, Carson was ready. He looked like he'd just woken up, but was prepared. Rodney was moved to the operating table, John and Jeannie gowned up and stood back. Carson picked up one instrument, injecting the man's arm. McKay instantly relaxed, uncurling slowly. Teyla and Ronan also in gowns, moved beside John.

"I thought Ronan was staying with Madison?"

"One of my people volunteered to stay until she awakens. She will be well taken care of."

Jeannie nodded.

"What happened? I thought this was days away."

Carson was scanning Rodney's abdomen.

"It seems that Rodney's womb is ready. You'll just need to stay back, and let us work."

"Can we be by his head?"

"Yes, if he wants it. It won't be long, now."

The nurses flipped switches and made sure the incubators were ready. Carson now, sterile gowned and gloved, motioned for the procedure to begin. He first numbed the area, which had already been washed down with betadine. He then, used the Ancient instruments to open the abdomen and womb. John watched as the womb actually pushed a dark head closer to the opening. Carson reached in and removed the first child, rubbing it and suctioning the mouth and nose. She screamed, lungs pulling her first breath in, only to scream it back out. Carson clamped the cord in two places, then a nurse handed John a pair of surgical scissors. He cut the cord, then Carson handed the towel wrapped infant to Rodney. He then proceeded to do the same with the other twin.

Merrique had just begun to calm down when they handed the Aliah to John. Both men looked in wonder at the blue eyed, black haired wonders before them. Jeannie looked at her nieces, cooing at them. The nurses stood back, letting the family relax. Carson watched as the womb collapsed, then he used the closer specifically designed by the genesis program. He watched, amazed, as the tissues fused together, leaving a minimal scar. He watched in amazement as Rodney's stomach tightened, almost to his pregnancy size. Women were going to want this.

The nurses walked over, and took the babies, measuring and checking the standard protocol. They did run some non invasive scans, as well. The results were normal. They washed the babies and put them in pink gowns. They took the babies back to the family, who waited impatiently. John sat on the side of Rodney's bed. He watched the baby blink and stare. He cooed at the infant.

"Hey there. I bet it's strange out here."

The baby turned toward his voice. She smacked her lips, then started to tear up. John looked up at the nurse. She brought over a bottle that had been pumped by one of the Athosians. John cuddled her close, giving her the bottle. She hungrily sucked it down. John laughed as he smiled at his daughter.

"You take after Daddy Rodney."

Rodney glared at him.

"I am not always hungry. I just have a high metabolism."

The twin Rodney held began to cry. He looked at her questing mouth. The nurse handed him a bottle and smiled as he tried to juggle child and bottle. He finally succeeded. The nurse cleared her throat.

"John, your daughter weighs in at 8 lbs, 4 oz. She is 22 inches long."

"Rodney, your daughter weighs in at 8 lbs, 5 oz. She is 21 1/2 inches long."

The men smiled at each other, then the extended family. After they finished the bottles and were burped, they were passed around to be cuddled and put back to sleep.

Teyla, Ronan, Sam, Jeannie, and Carson finally went back to their quarters around 330. The night shift nurses and doctor returned to normal duties. John and Rodney slept on separate infirmary beds, with the twin's beds between them. John had just nodded off when Aliah woke up. He changed her and fed her, marveling at her tiny features. She tolerated burping, then settled down to sleep. Merrique stirred, so he grabbed another bottle and diaper, ready for her turn. He fed her and changed her, sitting back in his bed. Before he knew it, he was also asleep, holding the baby to his chest.

He woke to the sounds of soft laughter. Merrique was waking, rooting gently on his chest. He opened one eye experimentally. The sun was bright and he could see a blurry Rodney beside him.

"Hey, how long have you been up?"

"Long enough to feed Aliah and now, to feed Merrique."

He took the baby gently from the other man, then stuck the nipple in her mouth before she could cry.

"Thanks for taking the first shift. I was wiped out from the delivery."

"Not a problem. I was able to feed 1 at a time. It's going to get interesting when they want something at the same time."

McKay nodded, rocking the child slowly. She watched him with bright eyes.

"Hey there. Are you going to be a little scientist? I know you will be."

John looked at him quizzically.

"Are you torturing our daughters already? If they don't know the periodic table by age 2, it's ok."

"A good educational background is necessary for life."

John rolled his eyes. Before he could respond, the sound of running feet was heard. John laughed as Madison flew down the corridor, followed by Ronan. She slowed to a fast walk outside the door. Ronan caught up, panting.

"That kid can run."

"I want to see the babies."

John eased out of bed and picked Madison up. He then sat her on his bed and retrieved Aliah from her bed. He sat beside the child, and put the baby in her arms. He stayed close, supporting the baby's bottom. Madison looked at the sleeping baby, touching her hands and caressing her cheek. Aliah sighed in her sleep, content with being held. John laughed softly. Ronan came over by the pair, smiling.

"How's little Jondey doing to day?"

"She's doing fine. Do you want to hold Rohn?"

"Sure."

Rodney brought the baby over.

"We could change their names, you know, that way they'll have something else to hate us for later."

John laughed.

"Us handling teenage girls; Mckay, I believe that you're better at it."

Rodney rolled his eyes.

"No, I just have a painting as proof of my heroism."

"Heroism? I saved our butts just to get where you could show your hero abilities."

"Yes, but who has a painting? Who will forever be annulled…"

"Blah blah blah. I flew a space station and nailed the landing."

"You nailed the landing? You nearly killed us all."

"Yet you survived."

"I survived by the sheer force of will."

Madison looked from her uncle to John. She looked up at Ronan.

"Do they always argue like this?"

Ronan nodded.

"Yeah, it's just the way they are."

Both men looked up. "We're not arguing."

Rodney nodded. "This is talking, or more accurately sparring verbally. It works."

Jeannie walked in shaking her head.

"How's my new nieces?"

The babies turned their heads at the noise. She walked up beside Madison and John. She caressed the baby's head gently. Ronan walked over and handed her the other twin. She gladly accepted the child.

"Merr, they have mom's cheeks and Merrique has your ears."

"I guess. I think they look a lot like John. Aliah has his nose and eyes."

"They tend to eat like McKay."

Everyone laughed as Rodney huffed.

"I just have a high metabolism. You have no room to talk. You will eat just as much as I do, plus eat just about anything."

"I'm versatile. I do like lemon meringue pie. Want me to get you some?"

"Ha ha. Next time a Wraith dart picks you up, I'm letting Zelenka get you out. Hopefully you get stuck with Cadman. I can just see the hip sway now."

Ronan raised an eyebrow.

Dr Beckett walked in, smiling at the assembly.

"Everyone looks well this morning. How was your first night?"

John shrugged. "Not bad, I guess. The kids eat every couple of hours, poop, then go back to sleep."

Jeannie nodded.

"That's what they do. The fun part is when they can't do much to amuse themselves, so you have to provide the entertainment."

Rodney groaned.

"When does that begin and end?"

"Never, I'm still amusing you."

Rodney starred at his sister, then laughed.

"At least I'm easily amused."

The children grew normally, with Rodney and John sharing shifts. Rodney was approved to go back on active duty a week after the delivery. They were able to keep the girls in playpens for awhile, while either man worked. An Athosian woman named Gilda took the position of nanny when they went on missions. She adored the children as her own. Aliah crawled first, however, Merrique walked to John first. She then proceeded to walk to Rodney and almost pull his laptop to the floor. Ronan and Teyla were the favorite aunt and uncle. Sam would often keep the girls when they got too old for the playpens. Her office looked like a child's play area, but she didn't mind. In time many Earth people became permanent Atlantians. It was still a functioning military base, however, families formed within groups and more children were born. Most people chose the normal way for children, some did use the genesis machine. Sam, herself, chose to use the genesis machine, using Daniel's dna. Schools were formed to educate the young. Rodney and Zelenka were the founders of the science department. Ronan and Teyla were in charge of martial arts and military training.

John and Rodney even chose to add to the family with a set of twin boys. Rodney made John carry this set, laughing when he complained about most things. John and Rodney stayed together with their children, never finding a mate that suited them. They had some adventures, but, true to form, John's dates did end up ascending.

The girls grew up as normal as any child on the base. They grew to have a good combination of both their fathers, strong and athletic, but also so very intelligent. They had their share of adventures, at first everyone wanted to kidnap them and use them as ransom over Atlantis, but as time went on, their natural curiosities led to too much destruction. To their credit, they only touched one button on the Wraith cruiser.


End file.
